Bound Together
by Melody Rosebane
Summary: Co-Op with Mezzo Rosebane. Melody Windsong is your everyday miser at the DWMA. Problem is she still doesn't have a weapon and can't find on to meet her standards. But when she accidentally forms a contract with a dragon weapon, she doesn't have a choice anymore.TAKE 2. Disclamor: Sadly, we don't own the rights to Soul Eater, but i do own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Fail

**Chapter 1: Another day, another fail…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can this day get any worse?" the girl sighed, already fed up with all the drama.

And now here was yet another pain in her ass telling her how much of a bitch she was and how stuck up she was. It's not that she was either one of those, but she would sure act the part if the girl, a weapon she had refused to waste her time on, kept annoying her.

Mikadzuki Windsong had been at the DWMA for 2 years now, and still didn't have a partner. It wasn't for lack of trying. She'd gone through at least 50 or so candidates, most of them males that had a mindset to do more than just fight with her, and none lasted past the one week try-outs. It seemed that there wasn't one weapon in this school that was good enough for her. And that's what she told many of the ones that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Mika refused to be partnered with some ignorant fool that would only get her killed later. Including this current one…

She turned her thoughts back toward the weapon girl, a shotel named Amira, who would not shut up. Mika had given her the same test as all the others. A week of working next to her, having to put up with her annoying personality, listening to her droning on and on about how Mika should do this or that, demanding she follow the weapon's orders….

Suddenly Mika's hand was wrapped around the girl's throat, pressing slightly to make her silent. Mika's voice was soft and menacing as she spoke. "When I said I didn't want you, that was your cue to leave. Now do it quietly or I won't be responsible for what happens next." Her grip tightened, sending her point home before releasing the girl.

As Amira tried to pick herself up, rubbing her throat, Mika was already gone.

.

.

.

**A/N: So I'm trying out fanfiction again for the first time in a long time. Like my other story on Fiction Press, this one was also inspired by sketches and ideas with my mate Mezzo. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as we do writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Reviews

**Chapter 2: Lunch Reviews**

.

.

.

"So I heard you turned down another one?"

Mika was on her way to the cafeteria. It'd only been 2 hours since the little incident with the shotel, and word had already spread around the school. She'd been dealing with the whispers and glances all morning, but at least with her friend Alice it was honest curiosity.

"Yeah, we just couldn't click, you know?" She replied, grimacing.

Mika knew from the moment she saw Amira she was just like her name implied; a spoiled brat with a bad attitude to match. She thought she was perfect and who knows what made her think Mika would accept her. But true to her promise to Lord Death that she would try to give anyone a chance, she gave Amira hers.

"That bitch almost got me killed." Mika growled. "We had a simple mission. Track down this serial killer, and the only thing Amira did was complain that her new clothes were getting dirty. So we set up on a roof to have a look around, we get ambushed by not one, but three guys. She's too busy texting to realize we're in trouble until I have to scream at her to change already. And THEN she started ordering me about during the fight, telling me I was doing it all wrong." She rolled her eyes. She was beyond irritation with the girl, and that was only one incident during the week.

Alice smiled in sympathy, "Sounds like a rough week alright."

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it." Mika sighed as they entered, quickly sitting at the usual table and waiting on the others.

Alice sat opposite of her, unpacking her lunch. "So what are you gonna tell Lord Death this time?"

Every couple weeks Mika had to explain to Lord Death why she couldn't find a partner, and she sounded like an old record with the same excuse every time. However that didn't stop him from scolding her and threatening to send he back to the beginner's class until she found one. The only reason she was allowed to advance was her flexibility to master any weapon she laid her eyes on and customizing them to fit her needs. Most of the money she recived went into maintaing and updating her 'toys.' While she didn't care much about fighting itself, it was the one art that she could lose herself in. Her moves were graceful, if you could call a killer such a thing.

She didn't always stand out, but no one could mistake her for normal. She wasn't flashy, preferring black overall, pants and long boots, a tight sleeveless top and long gloves to match. But the most unusual part of her ensemble were the tight leather bands around her arms, legs, and waist accentuating her curves even more. When asked, she only smiled and said it was her style, as if there was a joke only she seemed to understand. It was on of the very few times the 19 year old ever smiled. Usually she had the look of someone bored out of their mind, lost in thought, or a face so neutral no one could tell what she was thinking. She didn't follow the normal routine of most girls. No makeup ever touched her mocha skin, no polish on her claw like nails, and hardly anything ever in her waist-length silky black hair. Despite her 'I don't give a damn' attitude, many took her for her looks: a vain, bitchy, yet very pretty girl.

She was also one of the few born with the ability to see souls, so that helped, but no partner still meant doing missions alone. She wouldn't mind that so much except many time regular weapons didn't work with every opponent. Those were the moments she had to choose between fight and flight, and often the villains didn't give her a choice.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "There just aren't any good weapons out there. No offense." She added sensing Rabbit coming up behind her.

He shrugged, used to this conversation by now. She also knew he understood exactly why it was so hard for her to find a perfect partner. Once, Rabbit had volunteered to go on a mission with Mika once when his own miser was in the infirmary, one that had shaken his perspective of her. They were up against a monster, a giant chimera. "An actual challenge for once" Mika had told him with a smirk that he had never seen; her brown eyes growing dark. The situation called for Soul Resonance and Rabbit explained to her why he couldn't partner with Mika anymore. Unlike with Alice, there was no trouble at all, but when they merged for that moment, Rabbit could feel just how… effected Mika was by fighting. He was filled with what could only be taken for murderous glee. The next couple seconds, minutes, hours? He couldn't tell how much time passed where there was nothing but a blur of red and evil laughter echoing through him. When it was over, the beast's three heads were missing along with its limbs, the torso was shredded, the corpse lying in a pool of blood…. And Mika was back to her cool, calm demeanor and not a drop of blood on either one of them. Rabbit was stunned at the sudden separation and even more so by the carnage. For the next hour or so he was silent and withdrawn from her and the next couple weeks had him flinching and nervous around her in the day and having nightmares at night. It took some convincing from both Alice and Mika to get him to explain what was wrong

Those thoughts replayed in her head. No one would think she had a vicious dark side, yet it wasn't a mask. It was as if both sides were here true self, two sides to one coin. Better yet, like the moon, the dark side never seen yet always there. She couldn't just choose to be one or the other. These thoughts were interrupted when Lord Death's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Mika Windsong, please report to the Death Room. Mika Windsong to the Death Room."

Mika sighed as Alice patted her on the back. "Sounds like you'll have to think up something on the way. Good luck."

With that, Mika packed up and slowly walked down the hall, grimacing as she thought about the conversation to come. As her hands hesitated on the door she thought, _let's get this over with, _and pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Cave

**Chapter 3: Into the Cave **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mika sighed for the umpteenth time as she stared at the stars above. The last two days had been spent walking the 70 or so miles to Fang Cliffs, named so for the sharp teeth-like rocks surrounding them that guaranteed a painful death to anything or anyone who might have an accident. The rest of her time had been spent climbing up as the hot sun beat at her back. It was these cliffs that hid her destination according to the map she'd been given. Mika still couldn't understand why Lord Death sent her on an errand run.

She grumbled to the air. This was not her idea of a fun, and she would have to have a little talk with him when she got back.

"_Ah Mika, just the person I wanted to see." He had been waiting, an unusual occurrence unless someone was really in trouble, yet he didn't seem like he was about to punish her. There was nothing she could say she hadn't said before but before she had a chance to say anything he surprised her. _

"_I have a small mission for you."_

_That caught Mika's attention. Missions were always posted for all students to see, but the special missions were only reserved for highly advanced misers, only handed out by Lord Death himself. _

"_I need you to retrieve something. A very… special weapon that was hidden long ago in Fang Cliffs." He showed an image of them in his mirror, foreboding even in the bright daylight. The image zoomed in on the tallest peak as he continued. "The area is riddled with caves, many of them holding some very unpleasant surprises, and you will have to first find your way through and then through the cave itself. It will be near the top, and once inside there's no telling what will be waiting. Your job is to grab the weapon and bring it back here safely." _

With that he gave her a map and left her to prepare for the journey, not even bothering to mention about that morning's failure. But now she was wondering if this _was_ her punishment. Why else why he send her out here like this? He was probably cool and comfortable back at the school, watching her and laughing. But she be damned if she wasn't going to finish this mission and bring back his stupid toy. She took another drink of water and got more rope from her back and started climbing again. The cave she needed was towards the top of the steepest cliff and she was almost there, just about another hour and then the real work would start.

_What the fuck is going on here?! _ Mika thought doubled over, panting hard.

She knew Lord Death said it would be hard but what was so important it needed all of this? 'All of this' being multiple traps made to either confuse or kill any who made it past the fake wall in the back of the labyrinth like cave system. As soon as Mika had found the way in, she couldn't touch anything. The floor, walls, even the ceiling held triggers to traps from poisoned needles to collapsing walls. Every now and then a different trap in the form of some creature or another would come after her.

If she hadn't brought a multitude of her strongest weapons with her, she would have been dead several times over. The last two monsters had almost ripped her apart, some sort of elementals as far as she could tell. One tinged blue made of fire so hot she could barely stand near it; the other bright white of ice and despite the heat coming from its brother it seemed to freeze any surface it touched. Both had stones within their swirling bodies, similar to the stones she used to enhance some of her weapons with extra properties. And while she did get to collect both when she defeated them, the cost was her scythe she'd had for over a decade; blade and handle shattering on the final blow. Now she only had a pair of short swords and a couple daggers left in her arsenal, and still no sign of being any closer to her prize.

_Can this day get any worse?_

She wondered as she leaned against the cave wall trying to catch her breath. The answering scream of metal on metal told her the question was obvious. Whatever it was didn't seem to be getting any closer at least. Mika knew her last battle was anything but silent, maybe it was just some curious creature passing by. She hadn't relit her lamp yet, hoping the creature would just go away. However, whatever it was hadn't made a move towards her position, almost as if waiting. With no choice but forward she followed the turns of tunnel until it came off into a spacious, lit up area, the ceiling suddenly towering into darkness above. Unlike most of the cave's tunnels, this space was mostly wide and clear, but what held her eyes is what sat in the middle of the room.

Her mind, used to analyzing everything, told her what it was, but she still couldn't comprehend it. The thing was at least five times her size even standing on all fours. It had wings tucked to its body, a wicked looking beak and claws that she guessed had produced that weird sound. Its tail swaying lazily back and forth as it watched her, seeming not to care as she stood in the doorway wondering how the hell she was supposed to get around the clockwork griffin.

A part of her wondered why it hadn't bothered her yet. So far the rest had tried to surprise her or bluntly attacked once they took notice. But this one… this one was different. It didn't seem hostile… She took a step forward, crossing over the threshold. She hadn't seen it move, a blur of copper and she was flying through the air, her back slamming against the wall, leaving her gasping for air. She barely dodged the next hit, the wall where she had been crumbling under the griffin's massive claws.

She drew her swords, the hilts glittering with enchanted gems. As the griffin charged again she lunged at its chest, the blade barely even leaving a mark on its metal body. Sadly it didn't miss, its razor-bladed tail catching her on the thigh, easily ripping through clothes and flesh alike. Mika managed to move fast back fast enough to keep the wound shallow, but it burned, making her hiss with pain. The griffin followed as she retreated, but suddenly stopped and settled down again, like a big cat that was suddenly bored with his prey.

Mika looked around her in confusion and realized she had crossed back under the archway she had come in. Curiosity got the better of her. Why did it stop? She took another step back, yet the griffin didn't even look up. But when she took a step forward the creature's head snapped up, watching her intently. _What are you hiding? _She wondered to herself, scanning the room from the seeming safety of the doorway. It hadn't moved yet, so long as she didn't come into the room. So what was it guarding that it didn't bother to come after her?

As far as she could tell, nothing seemed within her reach. The ground, albeit rough, didn't seem to have any hidden doors or cracks. With all the space above it'd be almost impossible with the measly amount of light. Wait, where was the light coming from anyway? She followed it to its source, a ledge about 20 feet above the griffin, farther back so that she couldn't see what was producing it. Easy access to the winged creature, but anyone trying to make it up there would never make it without attracting its attention.

Even with her decided, she still didn't know how to get away around the guard. As soon as she stepped in the room it would attack, and her weapons were completely useless against it. Even with the gems enhancing them, the blades didn't even leave a mark. Her other gems had been destroyed along with her scythe… Mika reached in her bag and pulled out the gems from the elementals. They were close to the same size as the ones she used in the swords but much more powerful.

With nothing to lose, she switched the gems with one from each sword and the effects were instant. The blade of the one with the fire gem glowed a bright hot red, steaming rising into the air around it, making Mika worry if it might melt. Its twin with the ice gem seemed to gain a cover of frost. Only the combined strength of the other gems stopped the elemental ones from destroying these weapons too. But hopefully they were strong enough to break through the metal…

Mika smiled as she finally found a solution, but that meant getting much closer then she wanted. She stood again, the griffin's eyes following her movement, looking almost resigned. Instead of going straight for her target she ran against the wall, the creature immediately following her, a loud metallic screech echoing around her. It was much faster than her and easily caught up, something Mika hoped she wouldn't regret. Its beak was only inches away from snapping at her head when she dropped to the ground and rolled, thrusting the fire blade up into the griffin's belly. The blade sank in as the handle was ripped from her grasp, the beast's claws barely missing her body as it took to the air.

She watched as the griffin began to glow and the room started to become warmer. Its metal frame tinted orange with the heat, yet it didn't seem to be hurt by it at all. However it did seem angrier as it swopped over her, barely dodging its raised claws. But she didn't manage to dodge the couple drops of liquid metal that fell onto her arm, the leather gloves the only reason she wasn't seriously injured. She didn't have much time; the griffin already turned and diving for another attack. She raced toward the side where the light was coming from, as if making to climb it. The guard closed in faster, locked on the target. Mika turned to face it, ice sword in hand as the two collided.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikadzuki's POV**

Mika opened her eyes, the view not much better as the massive body was all around her. The griffin stood above her, eyes trained on her, sharp beak open to decapitate her, front claws blocking any escape she might had planned, yet… it wasn't moving. Her sword protruded from the middle of its chest, the once molten metal frozen all over. All the intricate pieces were fused solid.

She slid from underneath the griffin's body, sweating heavily and heart pounding. She'd taken gambles before, but none as close as that one. As much as she wanted to sit and recover, she still had a mission to complete. She looked up to the wall, and forced her tired limbs to climb the wall.

Finally Mika stood on the ledge, a strange alter lay before her with the most beautiful sword she'd ever laid eyes on embedded into it. There was no denying, it was perfect. The blade finely crafted and the handle shined like pure silver, yet gave off a soft glow like moonstone. This was no ordinary weapon and with every step she could feel the power flowing from it. With her soul-sight, she could see the mass of swirling energy that made up the weapon's soul, and within she could see eyes… two large red eyes that seemed to be staring straight at her.

Her own soul seemed to burn the closer she got. Thoughts of just turning away and telling Lord Death that she couldn't find this place filled her mind, something warning her to go back but her feet would not obey. The eyes watched her every move towards the sword, making her wary and a touch of fear go through her. She was close now, fingers only inches from the extravagant handle.

"Well… I've come this far…" taking a deep breath she gripped the handle tightly and pulled. As the last inch left the stone, blinding light burst into the room. Flames of white fire surrounded her, licking her skin and yet didn't burn her at all. From the fire a voice poured out, monstrous and booming, echoing in the cavern.

"_Miser, you have braved all my perils and awaken me from my slumber… but do you think you are worthy to wield me_?" the voice, though loud was strangely calm, like a cool nights breeze. However, the question seemed almost a joke to her.

"Worthy? _Worthy?_" She scoffed at the thought. "I just went though hell and you ask if I'm worthy? Of course I am!"

"_We shall see…"_ the voice spoke as the energy around it swirled brighter. Suddenly Mika felt herself being lifted into the air, wings of light appearing and wrapping around her body. Searing pain ripped through her as rings of light formed around her wrist and ankles. As quickly as it started it abruptly ended. However she didn't get the chance to ask any questions as once more the blade in her hands spoke.

"_You shall have power beyond comprehension Miser. You have chosen me, and I you. Till the end, we are one." _She gasped as the voice increased into an ear-deafening roar, shaking the cave so bad it started to crumble around them. Right before it came crashing down on her the wings sprang forth again and from the rubble they took to the air.

For a moment, sunlight blinded her, shining into her eyes and next she knew she was on school grounds. Or what was left of the ground beneath her feet from her entrance making a small crater from the impact. Students ran closer to see who or what had made the noise, all stopping when taking in the sight before them.

There Mika stood, her normally brown eyes bright silver and her signature outfit replaced with scales with the same shimmering color as the moon itself. Her hands and feet ended in claws and her long black raven hair now flowed silver as well. Around both wrists and ankles were shackles that ended in chains, but what got even more attention was the wicked looking scythe she now held, its color matching that of her scales.

As the students looked on in awe and curiosity, she took a step forward and in a burst of flame was back to her original human form. At the same time her weapon took form of a gorgeous gentleman in a long black coat and hat hiding his face. With the last of the transformations Mika collapsed into his arms, unconscious. Students looked on as the man disappeared, carrying Mika off into town.

**Unknown POV**

As the girl fell in his arms he smiled softly "Don't worry child, that happens to everyone the first time" he chuckled softly and picking her up into a carried her to the place her scent was strongest.

He walked up to a kind of run-down apartment complex He knocked on the door to be received by one of Mika's room mates. He had to admit the look he was given by the female answering the door was…well interesting. For a moment she seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at him.

**Alice's POV**

"Um…can I help yo... Mika?" the girl having noticed her friend quickly growled, "What did you do to her?"

"Calm yourself child," the man said softly, "she is just exhausted and needs a rest. Where might her bed be?" the friend surveyed him for a second but finally dropped her guard a little.

"This way..." she pointed him down the hall way and followed behind just in case. Even in all the turmoil she couldn't help but find herself gawking over the man. Finding herself full of questions, the current being what have they been doing to make Mika that exhausted. She's brought "friends" home before but never like this.

She happened to notice the shackles and quickly questions rose in concern. "Okay who are you and why is she in cuffs? What is this, some kind of weird sex game?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Hm? Ah yes, it's been to long I've forgotten my manners," he bowed in an old theater style greeting, hat in hand showing off his fine silver hair "you may call me Mezzo, Mezzo Rosebane." His words flowed like honey and made the roommate blush as he kissed her hand, "It is a pleasure Miss...?"

She shook her head back into reality "Um….A-Alice" she said a miracle to find even those words. Any thoughts of violence had long since left her mind by this point.

"Alice..." he smiled softly, "such a lovely name. Then it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice. As for the "cuffs" as you so called them…" he trailed off for a moment looking Mika over as she lay across the bed peacefully. "I am her partner."


End file.
